Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum battled Charles Darwin in Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin. He was portrayed by Brian Walters. Information on the rapper Ash Ketchum (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) is the main character of the Pokémon anime series, as well as a number of manga and comics based on the anime. He is loosely based on Red from the first generation of Pokémon games. His Japanese name is derived from the series' creator, Satoshi Tajiri; his English name is taken from this as well, while his surname is based on the franchise's original motto, "Gotta catch 'em all!" Born in Pallet Town in the Kanto region, Ash lived with his mother, Delia, until he was ten years old—the age of becoming a Pokémon Trainer. However, because he woke up late, his rival, Gary Oak, was ahead of him as Ash was left with nothing but a Pikachu from Professor Oak. Though Ash and Pikachu began at a rough start, their relationship grew overtime, and they soon became best friends. With Pikachu forever at his side, Ash has traveled across many different regions, including Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, the Decolore Islands, Kalos, and Alola in an upcoming season. Along his journey, he has caught numerous Pokémon and challenged Gyms for Gym Badges in hopes of being a Pokémon Master. Ash has also befriended and traveled with many people, including Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, and Lillie. His adventures frequently see him facing off against Jessie, James, and Meowth of the Team Rocket trio, who aim to steal other people's Pokémon, usually Ash's Pikachu, due to its extraordinarily powerful strength. Lyrics [Note: Ash Ketchum is in blue, and Charizard and Pikachu are in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' Darwin wants to battle? Doesn't seem like a fight, But this should be fun! I've yet to catch the Ghost type! Got the highest speed stat, drop raps lightning fast, Open my pockets and go (Charizard!) on your ass! 'Cause I'm Ash! And that's A to the "shush"! I don't care how many beetles and butterflies you squoosh! Your earthworms can't beat these magical beasties! Your shit-talking mouth is the origin of feces! You got candy raps: Reese's Pieces! In this ecosystem, I'm the dominant species! When it's time to train, I turn to Pikachu, (Pika!) But when I need a weak verse, I choose you! 'Verse 2:' Yo, ummm, real quick? This dude spent eight years studying barnacle dick! Kick it! You think I'm impressed by your boat trip? Please! You're the most annoying thing on a Beagle since fleas! You're a glitchy old man best left out at sea! Set sail and Galápago-suck on these! 'Verse 3:' Man, if that's true, then nature is cruel 'Cause the only thing you're winning is your cousin's gene pool! You lost three children while they were still small! TB and scarlet fever; gotta catch 'em all! Scrapped lyrics 'Verse 1:' Darwin wants to battle? He's gonna Dar-lose To the very best! Isn't that right, Pikachu? ---- When I need to train, I turn to Pikachu. ---- I'm a Fire-type rapper; got a Pallet in my pack With a natural-list of elements to kick your grass! This aint no glitch; I'll be missing no hits! You got theories getting split by critics in 8 bits! A wild scientist appeared, and he's going ape shit, So he gave his first cousin his trainer tip! And it's not very effective when you travel the globe To spend five years with seamen, studying homos! Which Pokémon are you? My dex don't know, But the rap on this track's one-hit K.O.! ---- Darwin wants to battle? Doesn't seem like a fair fight, But this should be fun! I'm yet to catch a Ghost type! ---- I spit ice-cold rhymes, and your ass is grass! ---- Your attract is so ineffective you gave your cousin your trainer tip! All your burns have been squelched by my flow! There's no need for part two; it's a one-hit K.O.! ---- Spittin' ice-cold rhymes, and your ass is just grass! ---- But right now I need a weak verse; I choose you! 'Verse 2:' You act like your novels have ever been Red! Like Team Rocket, I'll have to put you on blast again 'Cause you said it: the measurement of worth is a friendship, And my Pokédex has more entries than your friends list! I'm a trainer, a battler, a capturer, a master! The physical appearance of our fitness doesn't matter! It's the bonds we share that build the strength we can bear, And you have about as much as your head has hair! So I don't need to evolve; my team is strong the way we are! Every single diss you throw at me, I'm gonna catch 'em all! Pika, use a sick bar as your finishing move! Pik…a…ACHOO! 'Verse 3:' Electric's super effective! You know we won't be losing To a dude who watched a monkey poop and called it evolution! 'Verse 4:' Your heart fainted! You can't revive it to attack us! You could use a gym; this 'aint survival of the fattest! 'Verse 5:' You forgot something in the mortal words of your journal: The world of my journey and dreams is eternal! ---- My six balls are a lady's dream team! ---- Yo, ummm, just in case you didn't know, This dude spent five years with seamen, studying homos! ---- This dude spent eight years studying barnacle dick! Bust it! ---- You're bugging; it's the old man glitch disease! So set sail and Galápago-suck on these! Trivia *In the Behind the Scenes video for Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare, Nice Peter talked with Ray William Johnson about him possibly portraying Ketchum. **Peter had also previously stated that he wanted Anthony Padilla from Smosh to portray Ketchum, along with Ian Hecox as Pikachu. *A preview of Ketchum was shown in the background of Rhett & Link's 1,000th episode of Good Mythical Morning.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ij9burJ9d0&t=5m59s **Another preview of him was shown in a video of Nice Peter, along with his Pikachu and Team Rocket in the background.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyNYl4ejBhw&t=3m7s *At the age of 10, he is the third-youngest rapper to date, after young Michael Jackson and Wendy. **He is the second-youngest fictional rapper to date after Wendy. **He is the fifth-youngest character to appear in an ERB, after Pleistarchus, Jackson, Ignorance and Want, and Wendy. **He is the third child to be portrayed by an adult, after Pleistarchus and Mikey Walsh. *He is the second fictional rapper to come from an anime/manga, after Goku, as well as the fourth rapper to originate from Japan, after the Mario Brothers and Goku. **He is the first rapper to originate from an anime, as well as the first rapper to originate from a cartoon show overall, although his franchise debuted in video game form in Japan in 1996. Gallery Ash Ketchum Preview.png|A preview of Ash Ketchum in Rhett & Link's 1,000th episode of Good Mythical Morning Ash Ketchum Sneak Peek.png|Another preview of Ketchum, along with his Pikachu and Team Rocket Ash Ketchum anime eyes.png|Ketchum's eyes as they briefly appear in an anime style EpicLLOYD with Ash Ketchum.png|A picture of Ketchum and EpicLLOYD posted on Lloyd's Facebook account Nice Peter with Ash Ketchum.png|A picture of Ketchum, who had a Master Ball in his hand, and Nice Peter Ash Ketchum Editing.png|A picture of Ketchum's eye being edited onto Brian Walters' face posted on Javi Sánchez-Blanco's Instagram account References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin Category:Brian Walters